A Wicked Game
by lalaland97
Summary: A game is about to start, and Rey is unsure how it will play out for her, and her unborn child. Soon the Galaxy will decide her fate, but all she wished was for Ben to back by her side. (Post TROS, Fix fic, AU)
1. Chapter 1

A Wicked Game

Chapter One

* * *

The war had ended, all that time and all those sacrifices were for something after all. Word spread across the Galaxy about the heroics of the remaining resistance, and the thousands who showed up to prevent the plague of the Last Order spreading across the stars.

The largest fleet in known history had become nothing more than warped and twisted scrap metal across the surface of the cursed Sith planet, being defeated by just everyday people wanting to be free.

As word spread of the Order's demise, the galaxy celebrated as they heard the Supreme Leader, and his generals had been killed in action. Repressed planets, whose resources had been crippled by the first order, were amongst the first to rise up against their captors.

No leader, and no orders coming from anywhere, the pockets of remaining troops gave up their weapons and surrendered.

When Rey and the crews returned to the resistance base, they were met with joyous faces and open arms to celebrate the end of the war. Everyone partied for days after those who gave their lives in the final battle were remembered, after so many years of having to hide this was the only time, they had to let off steam before the work of rebuilding the Republic began.

Rey didn't join in the festivities, she watched from afar as her friends drank, and reminisced about their journey to this historic win. She needed Leia, she needed her council, someone who wouldn't judge her for her actions that day in the throne room.

People across the galaxy were drinking to Kylo Rens' death, the monster who had tortured the entire galaxy, a man responsible for murdering millions was now gone. Not even a body remained, but Rey deep down preferred it that way, she didn't want to know what those that truly hated him would do to his body.

She couldn't explain to her friends and the resistance that Kylo had turned for her. He died as Ben Solo, not as a monster in a mask. That's why she wished Leia was with her, there was no one to tell that Ben had brought her back to life, that he found his way back to the light and Rey wanted to tell Leia that the bond she shared with Ben was sealed with a kiss before his lifeforce gave out.

So, Rey thought it best that she remained out of the spotlight, there were only whispers amongst the crew of who she was and Rey didn't want to be on the knife end once the resistance figured out she technically is the last of a Sith Bloodline. She didn't want to make anyone nervous or develop any theories about the Sith returning anytime soon.

What Finn and Poe didn't know was that her remaining out of the spotlight was something she thought of frequently. Rey didn't want the glory or the fame that came with being a war hero and the infamous last Jedi. For so long, she was bound to Ben, and to have to live without him or Leia was enough for her to want somewhere far from anyone who would know who she is.

It had been weeks, and the resistance were starting to break up with the galaxy now safe enough to return members to their homes, or at least their own families. Rey had been woken up by rowdy pilots just outside her tent, not that it was early by any means. By looking at the suns position Rey knew it was around midday, she was told by medics that it was going to take a while for her body to recover. It wasn't every day that a person had their life force sucked out of them, and then wipe out an entire Sith army.

Her body just ached, like someone had thrown her body off a cliff. She knew she should get up, but there's no cure for a broken heart or anyone on the base that wouldn't fawn over her the moment she left the confined safety of her tent.

"Rey…" a friendly face came into the tent with a bowl full of food.

Rey sighed, Rose had been doing this for the past couple of days after Rey had screamed at Fin for constantly buzzing over her shoulder like he was waiting for something like a dog waiting for its owner to feel better. Rey wanted to apologise, but that morning she had been deeply unwell, and he simply wouldn't stop badgering about seeing a medic.

A medic couldn't do anything, there was no help in all the galaxy for what Rey was going through. The first night she had returned to the base, the force was swirling in ways she had never experienced before. It was like the force itself was growing and flickering through every living being to celebrate the balance returning to the force.

But that same night, as her tired and broken-hearted body fell asleep, she dreamt of a girl, a girl with tar coloured hair and beautiful eyes like her father holding Leia's lightsabre as she laughed on top of a grass-covered hill. When Rey woke up, she wished she hadn't… that was almost cruel to see after losing Ben. She ignored it for weeks, and now as she lay in bed with Rose bringing her a tray of food, Rey knew she was running out of time.

The resistance hated Kylo Ren, and without Leia, Rey knew that if anyone found out she was carrying his daughter then not even her war hero status would be able to keep her safe.

"Earth to Rey!" Rose spoke up, trying to convince the stubborn and seemingly indifferent Jedi to at least try and eat some porridge before she fades even further.

"Right, sorry." Rey apologised, though her mind was far from being attentive from eating whatever evil gruel was in that bowl Rose had handed to her.

"You know, I am not here just because Fin wants you watched at all hours of the day," Rose wanted Rey to know that she wasn't here to spy on her or force her to do anything that made her uneasy. "You can talk to me, and I won't say anything."

"You haven't told anyone what happened down there? And it feels like you're just letting it rot you from the inside out."

Rey took a small spoonful of the food that Rose alleged tasted nice, but the texture was so awful it made Rey miss her portion packet. As she shoved a second spoonful in, Rey knew Rose wasn't going to leave the tent until she told her something about what happened.

"You won't like what I will tell you," Rey said, passing the gruel to the side of the bed.

Rose came and sat beside Rey, who looked paler by the minute. "I can fetch a medic for you? You don't have to battle being sick without help, new supplies have just come in!" Rose said, trying to get Rey to see someone like Fin had failed to do so.

"As I said, you won't like what I will tell you…" Rey looked away, knowing that if she didn't tell Rose now then it would only get worse later. "Kylo turned, that day in the sea after I healed him, he turned to the light side."

"He wanted me," Rey said, still unsure if Rose was at any given moment about to realise where this was heading. "When he killed Snoke, he did so for me, so that I would take his hand and we would rule together."

Rose didn't seem to falter, so Rey begrudgingly knew she had to explain further. "The emperor told him who I was after, and he still wanted to offer me the chance again. Our bond grew so intensely, that I couldn't escape him, he hunted me down just so he could offer his hand all over again"

Finally, a lightbulb flickered in Roses's brain, besides the one that told her that Rey was avoiding her food. "Who you were?" she quired.

"I cannot tell you," Rey had to think it also wasn't just herself that she had to protect, but with the bloodline the child she was carrying there would be many people after her.

"Why? It's not like you're some lost cousin of a sith?" Rose laughed but immediately stopped when she saw Rey wasn't laughing with her.

"I am, or at least I was…Palpatine's granddaughter."

The planet just seemed to stop moving as Rose heard Rey tell her the dark secret, she had been hiding from everyone, and her stomach dropped. Bloodlines like that were not in favour, not after Kylo Ren, anyone remotely destined to have any sort of power would be considered a danger to the new Republic.

"Rey, this isn't good," Rose spoke up after a moment, as her mind told her Rey was in imminent danger. People fear power, and so fresh from a war they wouldn't even allow a war hero to hold a position of being so powerful that she by herself, could change the galaxy to her will.

"So, does that make you a sith?" she asked.

"No, I chose the light side before I obliterated the Sith fanatics," Rey knew Rose was not going to leave anytime soon now, the only way out was to tell her everything and pray she kept quiet long enough for her to escape.

"There's always a balance, Kylo Ren and I, we brought the balance back together."

"-together?" Rose interrupted, only knowing the very vague fairy tales of the ways of the force, and what she forced out of Finn over the last couple of months.

"Ben…he came all the way back to kill Palpatine and save me from what he thought was my destiny." Nausea unseeingly came at an ill-mannered time, Rey cursed the food that Rose had given her to eat. "I was dead, killing Palpatine was all that I could manage. But Ben, he brought me back."

"I thought he was dead, but then I woke up in his arms…"

Rose stopped breathing for a slight moment, this wasn't where she was expecting this heroic tale ending up as. "So, Fin's suspicions were true…Kylo Ren and you, were like together? -"

"No!" Rey almost shouted before the queasiness reminded her that gravity was not currently her friend. "I mean, we held a lifeforce bond, something that Palpatine said he had not seen in hundreds of years."

"So like soul mates?" an unnerving feeling started to loom in the back of Roses mind, Finn had ranted once or twice, about Rey and the Supreme leaders obsession with each other.

"Soul mates?" Rey had never heard that term before.

"Like you were destined to be together, the two of you."

Rey had to stop herself from laughing, what a crazy idea. "We were destined to raze the Galaxy together, that's all I know –

"-as his empress Rey, not as some girl standing next to him." Rose injected, she had no idea how Rey had remained so oblivious to the attention of males, both Finn and Poe tripped over every time they saw her coming

The room fell silent as Rey knew that Kylo wanted her, but in her naivety of such things, she chose to believe that the most powerful man in the Galaxy wanted her. That was until he came for her, she knew then, that they were meant to be together.

Rey's heart saddened; she should've taken his hand when he offered it to her first. Then she could've got to know him better, not hang onto the memory of his beautiful face and dorky smile before he was stolen from her. "It doesn't matter now, everyone is gone." She said as looked at Rose and smiled, she had been a good friend to her, and to Finn.

"I need to leave the alliance, there is nothing more I can do for anyone," Rey said, wanting to tell Rose in a way that meant she didn't immediately have her chained to the tent, never to leave the alliance she had helped win the war for.

"Finn would be heartbroken!" Rose panicked; Rey couldn't leave them.

"He will be if I sta-" Rey didn't get to finish that sentence, as she violently lurched forward into a nearby empty container and threw up.

Rose had never seen Rey sick ever, she even came back from that foul sith planet mostly unscathed. "You need a medic."

"No!" Rey yelled. "You don't understand, I need to leave, I need to leave to save the last remaining family I have."

As Rey continued being sick in the container, Rose was stumped for a moment, but then it hit her hard by what Rey meant. "Rey… you're carrying Kylo Ren's child!" She yelled at the top of her voice, knowing full well that half the camp probably heard that.

* * *

R&R

Not a star wars fanatic, just a Reylo shipper.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wicked Game

Chapter Two.

* * *

547 scratches were on the walls of the room that the Resistance decided to keep Rey captive in, she had counted them all in a single day thinking that they would make the easy choice of letting her go, so she could be free as she had dreamed. But that was almost a week ago and Rey was stuck in a cell of sorts, with no interaction from anyone, not even a window to look out on.

Rey wished that she had just peacefully slipped away on a fighter, to go to an outpost somewhere off the beaten track and to just go back to be a nobody. A small part of her wished she faked her own death, after all, after losing Ben…sometimes she caught herself thinking for the slightest fraction in time, that she rather be dead with him.

But the person growing inside her meant that she couldn't think like that anymore, she had to keep going without Ben, and now very likely all those she held dear to her heart. As she lay on the ground, knowing that the remaining resistance is picking over her bones already. She wondered if things would be different is Leia was still here, would she be imprisoned like she is now? Or would the prosperity of prolonging the Skywalker bloodline secure her freedom.

Rey desperately needed guidance, someone to tell her that she will make it out of this. A thousand generations of Jedi was supposed to be living in her, but they all seemed pretty good at keeping their advice or opinions to themselves.

"Rey?" A shaky and nervous voice came from just outside the locked door.

It was Finn, who had refused, and probably had avoided her since the news of her so-called 'treason' broke throughout the camp. Rey felt his rage when word reached him, and just sheer betrayal seeping through the force. It broke her heart, to break his after so long and after going through so much together.

Finn was the ex-storm trooper, who deserted the First Order because of the mass murder Kylo Ren was ordering on civilians. Finn had watched with Rey as the First Order obliterated star systems, and murder millions. Now, by some random in the resistance with their own theories on Rey's relationship with the now-dead Supreme Leader. So, Rey understood that Finn would feel betrayed by her actions, as she long suspected that he too had more than friendship on his mind when the war was over.

"Rey…they want to use a med droid to check." Finn sounded like this wasn't a question, or if he was checking that she would be ok with it.

Rey remained quiet; she knew it would be best to just go along with it. But once that med droid entered, along with Finn with such a dark expression on his face, she thought that being slightly difficult might've worked in her favour.

Standing up gently in order not to spook Finn, seeing that his grip on his gun holster was unnervingly tight. She removed the jacket, which had been hiding the tell-tale signs of early pregnancy. She heard Finn take a sharp breath, like what he sees standing before him is the monster, Kylo Ren, and not her.

The droid simply scanned Rey, not knowing the uneasy energy brewing in the room.

"Scan complete," the droid moved back from Rey, who looked more scared to hear whatever it was about to tell Finn, knowing Kylo, her baby could have horns and a tail.

"Pregnancy is confirmed," the moment Rey heard those words, she didn't dare shift her eyes to Finn, who seemed to stop breathing altogether. "The babies will be born in approximately seven months, and three days providing adequate care is taken throughout."

Neither Finn nor Rey moved. What the droid had just told them made the room almost unbearable to stand in, and neither of them dared to move first.

Finn took a deep breath in, but the anger and frustration he felt towards Rey were starting to bubble over. "Why him?" he asked, wanting to know why Rey of all people got involved with one of the worst murderers in existence.

Rey's' heart broke a little, the shattered look upon Finns face meant there was no chance of him ever forgiving her. "It's not what everyone thinks, please, you have to know that."

"You are standing here, carrying the fallen Supreme Leaders children? How do you think it looks, Rey? You were the one who saved us all, who won us the war, and now we all find that you were…in his bed?" Finn could've grabbed Rey by the shoulders and shaken her for getting involved with such a disgusting human, she could've picked anyone, but she had to pick the man who hunted them down like animals.

"Finn, please?" Rey sat down on the makeshift bed, not exactly feeling well enough to both stand and convince Finn that she wasn't involved with Kylo Ren. "I was never with Kylo Ren." She said.

"When he caught up with us at the Death Star, he didn't want the Final Order or to become Palpatine's puppet-

"-he still tried to kill you," Finn spoke up, refusing to believe that the man who had slaughtered millions, could just change his mind about ruling the galaxy.

"No, he defended himself. I was the first to try and kill him…and I nearly did. When Leia passed, he changed, like his battle he had been fighting to try and become his grandfather had been lost."

It wasn't Kylo Ren who came to save me, it was Ben Solo, who died in my arms," Rey said.

There seemed to be missing the obvious information from Rey, Finn thought and was beginning to stew about. When did she and the Supreme leader have time to do anything? They were in the middle of a war.

"I'm wanting to believe you, but that man, he deserved to die a thousand times over," Finn almost yelled again, his raised voice would certainly be causing a bit of a fuss outside this room. "and now you're here, pregnant."

"I know what it looks like, but it isn't." Rey needed to defend herself, she knew that perhaps the force might be able to tell Finn that she wasn't ever involved with a mass murderer. "I never slept with him."

"I died that day on that cursed planet, and I don't know what Ben did to bring me back, but he did and it cost him his own life….then a few weeks later, the force showed me the future and now I am here, carrying his children," Rey said, still not being able to look Finn directly in the eye, some Jedi life trick that resulted in her becoming pregnant was such an insane idea, that no one would believe it.

"The force can do that?" Finn asked, but Rey just shrugged, looking more and more defeated by the second. "So, you and Ren…never did anything?"

Rey thought to tell Finn that she did kiss Ben but thought that just at this moment now wasn't the time to overload him, nor put any more suspicion that she may be lying.

"I swear, by the force, I swear I never slept with Kylo Ren."

Finn huffed, this was going to take a lot of work to convince the Resistance leadership that Rey was impregnated by means of the force, and not sleeping with a madman. "Ok, if you say so then I'd best go to the others, try and see what else can be done-"

"-what else? What are you planning to do with me, or my children?" Rey didn't really want to know what they planned to do, but this idle curiosity of hers just needed to rip off the bandage and be hit with fact, that she may be imprisoned for life, or be killed.

Finn muttered under his breath; he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "The moment you children are to be born; you'd be separated. The children would be also and sent to opposite ends of the galaxy,"

"You'd never see each other again," Finn wanted to finish, but there was an idea brought up by some rogue during a discussion on Reys' punishment.

"Or, you die during birth, as would your children." Finn turned to exit, 'one act of evil to do the greater good' as Poe put it, almost made Finn want to tear his own heart out. He couldn't bring himself to look at Rey sitting on the bed, she may have done something unthinkable, or perhaps what she said was true. But she was still his friend, and she was in sheer agony and all he wanted to do was run over to her and embrace her.

But with the quick tap of the door, Finn disappeared into the hallway, not looking back. Leaving Rey to her own dark and frightful thoughts about her, and her children's' future.

On her bed, she could do nothing but listen to the chatter outside her room, or the loud mechanic working to get this ship they've imprisoned her on going once more.

They had plans to erase her from history, or worse, make her a matre in her death. Rey sighed in frustration, there was plenty she could do like simply unlock the door and mind trick the guards to let her pass. But if she did that, Finn would make sure they captured her, and she would be in a far worse place than this dull room with scratches on the wall.

Once everyone turned in for the night, Rey was still wide away, she had been thinking of nothing but the future, and the feeling of darkness that if she didn't escape from the resistance altogether. The resistance would never let her go, they had lost so much and to inflict any kind of punishment to Kylo Ren, would be at any cost.

'_Go to Ahch-To' _

Rey shot up; she had never heard that voice before. Usually, it was Luke or Master Yoda but she had never heard Leia speak to her via the force.

'I cannot, I need a home.' Rey said as she kept her ears open for any word across the force from Ben.

'My girl, head to the mountain cave on Ahch-To. Then from there, you will find coordinates on Tatooine for a place to call your own.'

Silence took hold over the room once more, Rey knew that if the Masters and Leia wanted her to escape then she had no choice but to come up with an escape plan.

* * *

R&R

Little bit shorter, but it will do.


End file.
